Pharmacien de quartier
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 67] ... Nous avons pratiquement tous une pharmacie de quartier... Mais pas forcement le même pharmacien... YAOI


Titre : **Pharmacien de quartier**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 67) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Pharmacie le lot de l'hiver, enfin même l'automne !!! Pourquoi mon pharmacien ne peut-il pas être comme ça… _

_Ça serait le rêve, mais bon peut-être que je passerais trop de temps la-bas !!!_

_En tout cas OS qui nous montre le combat que peuvent vivre certaines personnes._

_Merci Cat !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 11 et 12 octobre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 16 octobre 2007 à 20h55._

Je n'avais aucune idée et celle du pharmacien de quartier m'est venue à l'esprit, en passant devant la mienne tous les soirs de la semaine. J'avais déjà exploité l'idée une fois dans un OS.  
Je récidive.  
Sauf que ce n'est pas la suite du tout de l'OS en question.  
Rien de plus à dire sur ce texte.. Sauf qu'il est simple et… Et bien rien d'autre, c'est bien là le souci…  
Snif…  
Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce texte, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et ce même si l'histoire est banale à en mourir.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court. **

**Petite note rajouter le dimanche 14 octobre 2007.**

J'ai oublier de le mentionner, mais ce que je viens d'écrire est inspirer de faits réels, arriver à des amis à moi, lorsque leur mère est décédé alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux mineur. Leur père ne voulant pas d'eux, c'est la mère du petit copain, à l'époque de mon amie (ils sont mariés maintenant et ont 3 enfants) qui c'est battu pour les sortires de la DAS. Cela à mis 1 an pour les réunir tout les deux et qu'ils retrouvent un semblant de famille. Personne de leur propre famille n'avaient voulu les prendre avec eux. Ils avaient, 15 et 13 ans lorsque leur mère les a quitter des suite d'une crise d'épilepsie.

J'ai rajouter cette petite note, juste pour que vous sachiez que grâce à l'amour et l'acharnement de certains, un frère et une sœur peuvent de nouveau être réuni.

_(Cette note n'a pas été corriger.)_

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 66 du mardi 09 octobre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **lisou52** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **natakukazuki** - **littledidi11** - **kela **- **Babel56** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **maNatsu** - **Iroko** - **mini pouce06** - **mimi** - **cristalsky** - **Lysanea** - **Kyu Redwolf** - **yue42** - **SNT59** - **Noan** -** yaone-kami** - **yuuka-sama** - **zephis** - **Yami Sheina** - **Dragonneva** - **Choupette** - **naughtymily** -** ilham** - **Vanilly** - **L'ange gardien** et **marnie02**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS du 09 octobre 2007 " **Baka d'un jour, baka toujours** " :

**yuka-sama** … Heureuse que celui-ci t'ait plu aussi. Je verrais bien si celui-ci ci-dessous te plait autant… Un grand MERCI à toi pour ta review, BISOU… Catirella

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Pharmacien de quartier**

* * *

_**POV**_

Je viens d'emménager dans un nouveau logement social.

J'ai eu une chance de cocu comme me le dit si bien Wufei, car j'ai bénéficié d'un magnifique petit pavillon avec 3 chambres à l'étage. Petit, mais le plus important c'est que celui-ci est tout neuf… Il n'y a aucuns travaux à faire et en plus il y a une place de parking sur le devant, ainsi qu'un petit jardin qui donne derrière la maison.

Les plus heureux sont Hilde et Solo. Hilde vient d'avoir 14 ans et Solo 12. Je me suis battu durant toute une année auprès des services sociaux pour être leur tuteur légal après le décès de nos parents.

Je remercie notre assistante sociale de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Car sans elle je n'aurais pas pu obtenir, en premier cette maison et encore moins leur garde jusqu'à leur majorité.

Moi je suis Duo Maxwell, je viens d'avoir 19 ans et ayant tout perdu pratiquement à la mort de nos parents. J'ai dû arrêter les études prématurément.

Avec mon Bac en poche j'ai réussi à trouver un travail de caissier et je donne des cours d'anglais dès que cela met possible pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Du moins cela était encore d'actualité y il a 2 mois.

Maintenant, je suis toujours caissier, je donne toujours des cours d'anglais, mais les assurances décès de nos parents ont été débloquées. J'ai pu meubler la maison simplement, mais au moins nous avons un chez nous avec tout ce dont deux adolescents ont besoin.

Je n'ai pas mon permis à ce jour. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni les moyens de le passer après mes 18 ans. C'est très pénible pour faire les cours, mais nous faisons avec. Hilde et Solo sont tellement heureux d'être réunis, après presque 1 an de séparation, qu'ils m'aident du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Ils voudraient que je reprenne mes études. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien, sauf que… Je ne sais plus ce que je veux à aujourd'hui.

La seule chose que je désirais le plus au monde était que nous soyons tous les 3 de nouveau réunis et cela suffit à mon bonheur.

Je suis arrivé dans le quartier, 1 mois avant eux. Ce qui m'a permis de tout mettre en place et de repérer les lieux aussi.

Comme les choses utiles tel que… La boulangerie, petite épicerie de dépannage, la poste, la mairie, la police, la Sécu, mais aussi la pharmacie. Nous en avons une tout juste à 200 mètres de chez nous, de l'autre côté de la rue par contre.

Du côté plus vieux de la ville.

Les petits pavillons sociales tout neuf dépareillent un peu dans le décor d'ailleurs, mais bon… ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

J'ai eu l'occasion d'aller dans tous les lieux cités, hormis la police et la pharmacie depuis mon arrivée. Mais Solo ce matin était fiévreux et lorsqu'il est rentré du collège, la fièvre avait encore monté. J'ai donc cherché un médecin dans notre ville sur internet en urgence. Il a été très gentil de nous prendre entre 2 rendez-vous.

Solo ayant attrapé une rhino avec un début d'otite. J'ai préféré le ramener à la maison avant d'aller chercher à la pharmacie, ce que le médecin lui a prescrit.

_**Fin du POV**_

Duo arrive une petite demi-heure avant la fermeture de la pharmacie de quartier. Il y a 1 personne avant lui et 2 autres sont déjà prises en charge par le personnel de la dite pharmacie. Une fois sont tour arrivé, celui qui va s'occuper de lui n'a pas l'air ravi de le voir devant lui.

Pour cause, la pharmacie devait fermer dans moins de 10 minutes maintenant…

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir. »

« C'est pour cette ordonnance. »

« C'est pour vous ? »

« Non, c'est pour mon petit frère. »

« Vous avez la carte de Sécu de vos parents ? »

« Non, il est sur la mienne. »

L'autre homme le regarde en levant un sourcil type : _" Mais bien s__û__r. Tu sor__s__ tout juste des couche__s__ et tu as ton petit frère sur ta cart__e__ de Sécu. " _

Duo soupire et lui donne sa carte. Il la lui prend et moins d'une minute plus tard.

« Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici, vous allez chez un autre pharmacien habituellement ? »

« Non, nous venons d'emménager et c'est la première fois que je viens. »

« Hn… Vous avez une mutuelle ? »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas les papiers de celle-ci sur moi. »

L'autre homme ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Je vous donne les médicaments et demain vous revenez avec l'attestation mutuelle, pour que je vous enregistre correctement. »

« Merci, je viendrai demain vers 15 heures c'est possible ? »

« Hm. »

Duo ne rajoute rien et laisse le pharmacien aller et venir. Celui-ci lui pose des questions sur l'âge de son petit frère et ainsi que sur son poids. Puis il lui redonne une copie de l'ordonnance, fait par ses soins mise dans le sachet avec tous les médicaments.

« Encore merci, bonne soirée à vous et à demain. »

« Bonne soirée à vous aussi Mr Maxwell. »

Duo une fois rentré à la maison, s'occupe immédiatement de Solo. Pendant ce temps, Hilde préparait une soupe toute prête, qu'elle a mis dans une casserole pour la faire réchauffer.

Une fois Solo soigné, Duo lui donne un bisou sur le front, puis il redescend à la cuisine, rejoindre sa sœurs.

« Il n'a pas râlé ? »

« Un peu, comme toi et moi. Nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur pour rien… Merci Hilde d'avoir réchauffé le dîner. Tu pourras mettre un peu de crème fraîche lorsqu'elle sera chaude ? »

« Oui. Solo mange avec nous ? »

« Oui. J'irai le chercher et je l'installerai dans le canapé. »

« Tu vas réussir à le porter ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais préparer l'attestation mutuelle pour l'apporter à la pharmacie demain après mon travail. »

Duo l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Merci ma puce. »

« De rien, je t'aime et tu le sais. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu penses à nous trouver un beau-frère. »

Duo sourit et pouffe de rire.

« Je vais en commander un pour Noël. »

« Demande-le beau, grand, fort, intelligent, cheveux courts. De préférence brun avec une belle voiture. »

« Rien que cela ! »

« Je voulais dire riche aussi mais nous le sommes déjà. »

« On a chacun de bloquer sur un compte l'assurance de papa et maman, Hilde. Cela ne fait pas de nous des personnes riches. »

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Duo soupire.

« Non, c'est ma faute. Je suis juste fatigué. Mais tu as raison nous avons de l'argent maintenant. Ta soupe boue. Je vais préparer l'attestation et je vais chercher Solo.

« D'accord. »

Duo quitta la cuisine. Il eut beaucoup de mal à porter son petit frère. Solo pesait tout de même 50 kilos et Duo devant en peser tout juste 65. Cette dernière année il avait perdu en muscle et en kilos aussi en faisant très attention à toutes ses dépenses. 1 mètre 78 pour 65 kilos et encore. Duo n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se peser depuis pas mal de temps. Une chose est sûre, il nageait dans tous ses vêtements hormis ceux de travail.

Le lendemain Solo avait encore beaucoup de fièvre. Il téléphona le matin pour demander s'il pouvait rester chez lui, car son petit frère était malade… Il apprit, qu'il avait droit à 2 journées pour enfant malade puisqu'il avait la garde de son frère et de sa sœur.

Duo en fut soulagé et c'est à 9 heures du matin qu'il allait avec son attestation mutuelle en main à la pharmacie.

L'homme de la veille qui s'était occupé de lui était là, seul.

Il était en train de ranger les médicaments sûrement reçus le matin même. Il s'arrêta lorsque le carillon de la porte retenti et fixa Duo.

« Il n'est pas 15 heures ! »

Duo sourit.

« Non. Bonjour. Je vous ai rapporté l'attestation comme promis. »

« Bonjour… Merci. »

« Je ne savais pas, mais j'ai le droit à des journées enfant malade. »

« Cela arrive lorsque l'on est parent. »

« Oui mais je ne suis pas son père, cela me fait tout drôle. »

« Vos parents ne pouvaient pas rester avec lui ? »

« Ils sont décédés il y a 15 mois. »

« Je suis désolé, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. »

« Merci, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

« Il y a aussi une jeune fille sur votre attestation, je l'avais aussi sur votre carte de Sécu. »

« C'est ma petite sœur. »

L'homme sourit en coin. Un simple sourire.

Duo lui le regardait avec un peu plus d'attention que la veille et lui demanda d'un coup :

« Il est où le patron ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Vous ! Vous êtes jeune. »

« Hn… »

Duo ne rajouta rien et regarda tout autour de lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la veille au soir, non plus. Pendant ce temps Heero mettait à jour l'ordonnance de Duo vis-à-vis de la Sécu.

« Voilà tout est fait, maintenant vous pouvez venir uniquement avec votre carte de sécurité sociale. »

« Bien. Je vous remercie encore. Bonne journée à vous. »

« À vous aussi, Mr Maxwell. »

_**15 jours plus tard **_

« Bonsoir. »

Levé de sourcils.

« Bonsoir Mr Maxwell, c'est encore votre petit frère ? »

« Non, ma petite sœur a pris le relais. »

« Et vous restez à la maison pour elle aussi ? »

« Non, elle a 14 ans, elle a déjà honte lorsque je fais les courses et que je prends ce qu'il faut pour les filles tous les mois. Je tiens un minimum à la vie. Car en plus d'être malade, c'est pas la bonne période du mois pour elle. »

Le pharmacien ne peut s'empêcher de sourire franchement.

« Je vois. »

« Je vais vous prendre un thermomètre aussi, elle m'a fait un caca nerveux pour le mettre tout à l'heure car son frère l'avait déjà utilisé. Je l'avais pourtant désinfecté à l'alcool après qu'il l'ait utilisé. »

« C'est une fille. »

« Oui et c'est bien pour cela que je suis bien heureux de… »

Duo rougit soudainement aux paroles qu'il allait dire et ce raviva.

« …Je vous raconte ma vie, désolé. »

« Hn, je suis habitué. »

« Je m'en doute un peu. »

« Vous voulez un thermomètre flexible ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ceci. »

« Ooh. Oui, il plaira à ma petite sœur, en plus il est rose. »

« On l'a aussi en bleu. »

« Vous êtes aussi commercial ? »

« Hn ! Non, juste pharmacien et vous ? »

« Caissier. »

« Caissier ! »

« Il faut savoir faire des choix. Parfois pas ceux que l'on aurait voulus, mais le plus important se résume à ces deux thermomètres… Je vais leur en prendre un chacun, vous m'avez convaincu. »

Un nouveau sourire. Et Duo rougit pour la deuxième fois. Cela ne lui était pas arriver depuis bien longtemps.

« Voilà, cela vous fera 19 euros. »

Duo lui donne sa carte de crédit, puis une fois le payement passé, le pharmacien lui remit les médicaments pour Hilde en plus des 2 thermomètres flexibles.

Un rose et un bleu.

_**Le vendredi de la même semaine.**_

« Bonjour monsieur. Je viens chercher les médicaments pour mon grand frère. Voici l'ordonnance et la carte de sécurité sociale. »

« Bonjour, merci… … … … Duo Maxwell ! C'est votre grand frère ? »

« Oui, il a attrapé ce que nous avions mais en pire le pauvre. J'ai dû appeler le médecin pour qu'il vienne directement chez nous ce matin. Mais je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt chercher les médicaments. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est son arrêt de travail. Je ne sais pas comment le remplir et il est HS. »

« Son arrêt de travail est resté chez vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ferme à 20 heures, je passerai si vous voulez pour le remplir et vous l'envoyer. Il faut qu'il parte demain par la poste. »

Hilde sourit comme tout au pharmacien.

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur… Monsieur comment ? »

« Yuy. Heero Yuy. »

« Merci Mr Yuy, c'est très gentil. Je vais faire une soupe ce soir, enfin une soupe en brique, que je vais réchauffer. Mais si cela vous fait plaisir, je serais très heureuse de vous en offrir une assiette pour votre aide. »

« Vous êtes très bien élevée. »

« Nos parents nous l'ont inculqué et Duo continue. Je ne sais pas où nous serions sans lui aujourd'hui. »

Heero lui tend le sac où se trouve les médicaments, ainsi que l'ordonnance et il rend à Hilde la carte de Sécu de Duo.

« Vous n'avez plus à vous poser la question, vous êtes ensemble et c'est le plus important… Il est temps que vous allez soigner votre grand frère. Je passe après 20 heures. »

« Notre adresse ? »

« Je l'ai grâce à votre carte de Sécu. »

Hilde lui fait un magnifique sourire.

« D'accord. À tout à l'heure Mr Yuy. »

« Oui. »

_**20h15**_

« Voici sa chambre, mais je vous préviens il est chiant malade. »

« Merci Solo. »

« De rien. »

Heero frappe à la porte et entent une espèce de grognement. Il sourit en pénétrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Heero s'approche du grand lit de Duo et le retrouve allongé sur le ventre. Le tee-shirt trempé de sueur , les draps repoussés, le visage rouge et la natte un peu défaite.

« Duo. »

« Hummmm, Solo, je suis trop fatigué, ai pas faim. »

« Ce n'est pas Solo. »

« Hein ! »

Duo ouvre les yeux péniblement.

« Vous ! Que faites-vous là ? »

« Hilde ne savait pas comment remplir votre arrêt de travail, je vais le faire à votre place, mais je voulais vous offrire ceci. »

« Un thermomètre flexible jaune. Merci. »

« Vous devriez prendre une douche. »

« Pas la force. »

« Je vais remplir votre arrêt et je reviens vous aider pour vous doucher. »

« HEIN ! Nan, c'est pas grave. »

« Je sais ce qu'est un homme nu Duo. »

« Oui mais moi je connais pas votre nom et je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Heero Yuy et pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

« Juste que je suis homo, d'où la mauvaise idée. »

« Cela tombe bien moi aussi, comme cela nous sommes quitte. »

« … »

« Je reviens. »

« _Veux mourir, mal partout_. »

« Mais non, ça va passer. »

« _Hm_. »

Heero remonta environ 10 minutes plus tard.

« Voilà, j'ai rempli votre arrêt de travail vous n'avez plus qu'à le signer. »

« Il faut le signer ? »

« Oui. Vous ne le savez pas ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais arrêté depuis que je travaille. »

Duo péniblement se remit en position assise dans son lit et Heero lui donna la feuille d'arrêt maladie, posée sur une B.D que lui avait donné Solo, pour s'en servire comme support. Duo prit le stylo bleu qu'Heero lui tendait et signa celui-ci. Duo trop fatigué se rallongea tout de suite.

« Vous avez pris vos antibiotiques ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez manger ? »

« Pas faim et trop fatigué. »

Heero soupire et Duo ouvre un œil pour voir ce qui le fait soupirer.

« Votre estomac risque de vous faire souffrir cette nuit, il faut manger quelque chose. »

« Mais je n'ai pas faim.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, vous avez laisser votre sœur et votre frère prendre leurs médicaments, sans pour autant qu'ils ne mangent quoi que ce soit ? »

« Nan, j'avais lu la notice avant. »

« Il en est de même pour vous. »

« Je suis adulte. »

Heero souleva un sourcil, Duo les fronças.

« Tout juste. »

Duo fit la moue en fronçant toujours les sourcils.

« C'est pas gentil et j'ai plus de 19 ans. »

Heero re-soupira.

Duo étant fatigué, ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

« Duo, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, mais vous avez tellement de responsabilités. Vous êtes encore un adolescent vous-même. Ce que vous avez fait pour reconstruire votre famille est admirable, mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous aussi vous avez besoin qu'un adulte s'occupe de vous par moment… Et là c'est le moment de vous reposer sur un adulte. »

« Mais nous n'en avons plus. »

« Ne pleurez pas. »

Heero lui essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir en papier, qu'il avait sorti du paquet se trouvant sur la table de nuit de Duo.

« J'ai tellement mal partout et je suis fatigué. »

« Je vais aller demander à Hilde un bol de soupe et je vais vous aider à le manger et ensuite vous allez prendre une bonne douche. »

« Je n'en ai pas la force. »

« Je vais alors la prendre avec vous. »

Duo ne répondit pas, mais son regard de chien battu en dit long.

« Je ne vous ferais aucun mal Duo. »

« Je ne vous connais pas. »

« Je sais. Mais au tout début d'une relation quelle qu'elle soit, les 2 personnes ne se connaissent aucunement. Il faut bien un début à toutes choses. »

« Oui… Je peux vous appeler Heero ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien… Je vais chercher de la soupe. »

« D'accord. »

Heero remonta accompagné d'Hilde et de Solo. Il portait un plateau avec 4 bols de soupe pas trop chaude avec un peu plus de crème dans celle de Duo.

Heero, après avoir installé Duo confortablement dans son lit, l'aida à boire sa soupe.

Hilde et Solo qui s'étaient mis au pied de son lit leurs racontèrent leur journée en cours. Une fois le dîner improvisé dans la chambre de Duo fini. Hilde redescendit le plateau accompagnée de Solo et Heero entreprit de dévêtir Duo, une fois dans la salle de bains tous les deux. Mais avant, il s'était lui-même mis à nu et Duo était monté en température et en couleur aussi.

Sous la douche Duo se sentit bien. Certes il ne tenait pratiquement pas debout, mais Heero le tenait, contre lui. L'eau tiède sur son corps le détendit. Heero le laissa quelques minutes se détendre, puis il le lava, non sans mal. Il réussit tout de même à laver la longue chevelure de Duo. Il ne lui avait encore jamais été donné de voir des cheveux aussi longs, portés par un jeune garçon.

Une fois Duo bien essuyé grâce aux serviettes, qu'Hilde avait pris la précaution de mettre pour eux dans la salle de bains, ainsi que les cheveux sommairement séchés et re-nattés.

Heero lui mit un tee-shirt, ainsi qu'un boxer propre. Duo trop épuisé des efforts qu'il avait dû faire sous la douche pour aider Heero. C'était endormi pendant le re-nattage de ses cheveux. Le rhabiller fut assez difficile, mais une fois fait, il prit Duo comme il put dans ses bras pour aller le recoucher dans un lit changé par Solo et Hilde.

Heero redescendit au salon où Hilde et Solo l'attentèrent.

« Merci à tous les 2 d'avoir changé les draps. »

« De rien Heero. Il en fait tellement pour nous rendre heureux. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui Solo ? »

« Tu reviens demain soir steuplaît ? »

Heero sourit à Solo qui le regardait avec un regard suppliant. Hilde n'était gère mieux, derrière son petit frère ses mains reposant sur ses épaules.

« Je reviendrai demain soir, mais je vous apporterais à dîner. »

Les yeux de Solo s'agrandirent et Hilde sourit.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui Solo. Et ce ne sera pas de la soupe c'est promis. Allez, je vais devoir vous laisse. Hilde je prends l'enveloppe pour la sécurité sociale et l'employeur de Duo. Je vais les mettre dans la boite aux lettres avant de rentrer chez moi. Fermez bien la porte derrière moi. »

« Oui Heero, ne t'inquiète pas, Duo nous a déjà bien fait la morale à ce sujet. »

« Et il a eu raison. »

Heero ouvrit la porte et sortit.

« Bonne nuit Heero » _(Solo)_

« Bonne nuit Heero et à demain. » _(Hilde_)

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi et prenez soin de votre grand frère demain matin. »

« **Promis.** » _(Hilde et Solo_)

Heero attendit qu'ils referment la porte à double tour, ainsi que le verrou, en plus de la sécurité. Puis il alla vers sa voiture.

Et le lendemain soir, comme Heero l'avait promis il revient s'occuper de leur grand frère et arriva avec de quoi dîner pour eux 4.

Heero revient le lendemain toute la journée du dimanche…

Au bout de 10 mois, il emménagea définitivement avec eux.

Cette année-là le père Noël avait exaucé bien plus d'un seul souhait chez la famille Maxwell.

**FIN  
du  
LXVII**

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas encore terrible, mais c'est mimi non ?  
Alors, je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais essayer d'écrire le « **2** » de "** Échec et Mat **" pour mardi prochain ou dans 15 jours. Mais je ne vous le garantis pas à 100/100. Le titre ne sera pas trop compliqué je pense. Ou alors pour la 1er fois, je le mettrai en suite sur l'OS de base… Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
